


Beyond the red

by Alexasnow



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Imprisonment, Not Beta Read, Smut, Tension, Violence, Work In Progress, does not follow games sequence of events, relationship focused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: The inquisitor wakes up to discover herself in a templar fortress





	1. Imprisoned

The inquisitor awoke to find her head throbbing. She did not know where she was, but she jolted up when the red Templars surrounding her came into focus. A green spark flurried from her hand that she had thrown up in a defensive reflex. A strong grip took to her wrist “ah ah ah, don’t let pride make you foolish inquisitor. Or is your arrogance so great you believe you can defeat all of my red Templars alone, ” A familiar voice mocked, she turned to find herself faced with Samson who had a lopsided grin on his face. Samson was enjoying having the upper hand.

Begrudgingly the inquisitor dropped her hand, but as she did she began to survey her surroundings. It appeared to be an old fortress that they had taken up residence within, it was in severe disrepair, leaving many ways to escape.

"Why am I here?” The inquisitor demanded.

"Corypheus thinks we can make use of you. I would rather have slit your throat, sweetheart. Nothing personal just taught my entire life that mages can’t be trusted.” 

“Funny how I learned the same of Templars," she hissed defiantly.

He laughed at her attempt to mock. “Makes no difference to me how you feel. You are not guest here, you're my prisoner. Corypheus may have said I can’t kill you, but that doesn’t mean I can’t hurt you, and I will if you force my hand” he warned, gesturing to the sheer number of red Templars around her. 

The inquisitor said nothing more but began planning her escape. 

Samson had other matters to deal with, so he left his capable red Templars watching the prisoner. But her guile was greater than he or they realized, somehow by the time Samson had returned the prisoner was missing.

“You fools, she better not have escaped,” He admonished his Templars. 

But after a few moment’s a wicked smile crossed his lips. “Come out my little mage. I can sense your magic, this little game does you no favors,” he called it a mocking tone with the hint of a threat and amusement.

The inquisitor was hiding, she had tried to find her way, but the number of Templars had thrown her, and they had been hunting her down like bloodhounds for the past few hours. She was exhausted but glad to be beyond their reach, and out of their company for a time. She hoped in this small reprieve she could think of other options, illusions maybe, but before she could rest her mind upon something tangible, she felt a heavy hand upon her shoulder. “found you,” Samson taunted as he dragging her free of her hiding place.

“I always hated this game, but this was fun a little Mage hunt. The next time you decide to pull a stunt like that, I will find another mage, and you can watch us hunt them down, and kill them,” he hissed.

Samson was deadly serious, and the inquisitor could tell, so she held up her hands in a mock surrender. “I will go quietly,” she remarked glibly to hide the fear beginning to build within her.

The inquisition had no idea where this place was, they were well hidden, and in greater numbers, than anyone had realized. For all of his fault’s Samson was an adept general, he cared for his Templars, and he knew their strengths well enough to know who to put where. He guided the inquisitor back to her cell. Throwing her inside Samson gave her one final warning, “try to escape again and I will put you in chains.” Samson slammed the door shut, and then locked it, and hoped to not have to be bothered by her again.

The inquisitor paced her cell, trying to think of a way to maybe get a message beyond these walls. If she couldn’t get out, she would need help before Corypheus got here.

But the inquisitor found herself still there in the light of a new day. She was dragged out of her cell bright and early and thrown to the ground in another room. Samson hissed, “get yourself cleaned up. I can’t have you meeting the master in that state."

Samson gave her a few minutes before he looked in, he found she had not moved, she was rooted to the spot. He stormed in. “I am not above tearing your clothes off and forcing you to bathe. I would rather not waste my time,” he growled. A strained silence stretched out before Samson pressed again, “Well?”

“Fine give me some privacy,” the inquisitor snapped.

She was trying to think. Samson had dispelled her magic before it could be cast, it was frustrating.

Again Samson gave her a few minutes and again found her still unmoving, she was lost in thought when he stormed in “fine,” he declared as he dragged her to her feet and tore her shirt open with an easy pull. “Don’t make me continue,” he warned.

The inquisitor had forgotten the strength red lyruim granted, but now all too aware standing topless trying to cover her modesty.

He laughed “nothing I haven’t seen before inquisitor. Now do us both a favor, and hurry up.”

The inquisitor felt a wave of desperation and panic, she had never tried charming her way out of anywhere before, but she was low on options, and time. Dropping her arms, she allowed him to eye her, despite his haughty manner she could see his eyes lingering. “Don’t be foolish again inquisitor, you don’t want to tempt me,” he warned her, seeing that look in her eye, she must be desperate he thought.

“Don’t I?” She attempted her best seductive voice.

He circled her then pulled up behind her. “You ain’t half bad for a Mage,” he whispered as he traced his fingertips across the nape of her neck watching her shudder at his first touch.

Her nerves and repulsion began to ebb away as Samson took his lips to her neck, the man knew what he was doing, his lips and craven tongue teased her skin, he nipped her shoulder, forcing a delicious little gasp from her lips.  
He was beginning to lose himself in the passion of the moment forcing her to face him, pulling her against him, gripping the back of her head, forcing their lips together harshly. When she responded to his kiss he was delightfully surprised and aroused by the taste and feel of her lips sealing to his, her tongue forcing into his mouth was another unexpected pleasure. He found himself returning her passion, he didn’t care for her reasons, his mind for the first time was consumed by something beyond the call of the red and his master.

His urges commanded he continue no matter her scheme. The inquisitor was finding it difficult to remain focused, Samson was an amazing kisser, she found groans escaping her lips unbidden. Her muffled groans were genuine he could tell, the sound made his cock twitch and press urgently, soon straining painfully under his thick trousers and armor. He knew he should be pushing her away, telling her that this tawdry little scheme wouldn’t work, she wouldn’t catch him off guard, but she had. The inquisitor had also been caught off guard by the urge growing within her, she wanted him to continue. When he broke the kiss, he was thrilled to hear her gasp, “don’t stop.” How could he not be swayed, her voice was heavy with desire and a need, the same need he was feeling.

A knock at the door was the only thing that tore them both free of their reverie. “The master is here,” this deceleration dampened his ardor, returning his brusque demeanor.

“Well, you crafty little minx, it looks like your time is up,” he stated with a wry smile, edging her to the water’s edge forcing her to teeter then stumble in.

She recovered herself, pulling to surface and breathing deeply, the cold water drew an end to her bodies cries for his touch, his lips. Now it cried for warmth, she chided herself for making a mess of a simple seduction, how had she lost herself, she felt foolish confused and afraid. Her time was up, there was no rescue, no backup, she had no weapons at her disposal, she feared she was not meant to save Thedas, maybe she was doomed to a poor end.

Samson was berating himself for giving into his primal urges. He had thought them deadened by the lyrium, but they were certainly fully functioning. He had rarely cast his mind to her at first, but now he found he couldn’t stop thinking about her. “Don’t be pathetic she just wants to escape, she didn’t want you” he growled to himself, trying to pull himself together. This could have convinced him if he had not heard her beg him not to stop, felt her lips return his passion. He delighted in the memory, but he had to forget her, he couldn’t grow attached, he had no idea what Corypheus had planned but now he found he was no longer at ease with the idea “that little bitch” he exclaimed realizing she had gotten under his skin.


	2. Is there light?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Samson and the inquisitor find themselves struggling with their feelings and the events surrounding them

That night you could hear only the screams of the inquisitor ringing out throughout the templar fortress. Corypheus tried to tear the anchor free of her hand and when that failed he tried to draw its energy from her, frustrated but not yet ready to give up Corypheus left the inquisitor flat upon the ground barely drawing breath.

“I will find a way to make use of the anchor you have spoilt,” he assured her before he left.

Samson watched him leave and waited a moment before daring to look into the inquisitor’s cell. When he opened the door he found her face flat to the ground, his heart lurch at the sight, and he found himself against his better judgment running to her side. He pulled her up to a seated position in his arms, he dragged his gloves free of his hands, casting them aside as if they weren’t valuable pieces of armor. He placed his hand before her lips, the weak breath warming his palm made him sigh with relief.

Samson had fought with himself all day, calling himself pathetic ‘just one fucking kiss and she has won you over, fucking pathetic’ he had ranted. 'one fucking amazing kiss’ he corrected to himself with a wry smile. His smile had quickly faded once the screams started. He then had to fight the urge to run in and stop Corypheus, again feeling a fool for this damn human need to protect her, he tried reminding himself this was what she wanted, it’s a trick, but somehow not of it would stick, and this is how he found himself tending to her now.

He tended to her wounds, giving her elfroot to ease the pain, and watched over her as she slept deeply, her body and mind trying to recover after Corypheus's torture. He could not see all that he had done, nor did he know, or wish to. He decided he was going to be a fool one last time in his life and help her escape.

Samson did all he could to speed on her healing, he needed her ready to move tonight, his master would return tomorrow and the torture would begin again. When her eyes finally strained open he smiled.

“Samson?” she was dazed and confused as to what was going on.

“Yes, we need to move now,” he whispered.

She tried to pull up but she didn’t have the energy, Samson took her in his strong arms and carried her free of the fortress, his men not wishing to question him held back but watched him wearily. Samson knew if they even dared to defy him he was strong enough to take them on. He found a cave a distance from the fortress, thinking she should be safe enough here. He lowered her down, then cautiously leant her against the wall of the cave. He knew when he looked to her, he had to leave, had to get out. He was about to leave when the inquisitor caught his trailing wrist.

“Don’t go, Samson,” she pleaded.

“You don’t want me, this is what you wanted, freedom, on my foolish head be it” he sighed heavily, dragging his arm free of her weak grip.

He heard her call after him, “yes, of course, I wanted freedom...but I also want you to stay."

He knew he should have kept walking, but something in her voice made him turn back. He had to convince her that he was not worth saving, so it was not worth trying. He was a lost cause.

“You could return with me,” she offered, wincing as the pain renewed with each motion.

Samson passed her a healing potion, it would ease her pain. She didn’t even give it a second glance, she drank it. She was just as much of a fool to trust so readily.

“Are you a fucking fool inquisitor? That could have been poison,” he exclaimed, feeling cruel for chiding her while she was in such a state but he had to get the message through, those beautiful hopeful eyes would not hold sway over him again, he couldn’t let them.  
“I can sense that I can trust you, Samson, and if that’s foolish then yes I am a fool,” she declared. She sounded so sure of herself.

He smiled to himself, she certainly was stubborn and willful, he liked it. “Well, we are both fools, you think the inquisition would accept me with open arms,” he scoffed. “Oh yeah I can see it now, me and Cullen hugging while he buries the hatchet in my head”

“Samson you have a sense of humor.” She quipped, smiling with more ease as the potion had begun to dull the pain.

“Stop this please,” Samson begged her as he found himself sharing her smile, and caught in her gentle gaze.

“No Samson, you are worth saving. I see that, how can you not?” she reasoned feeling more confident in her words.

“There are no happy endings, not for people like me,” he declared sadly, breaking her gaze.

He jolted when he felt her clammy hands take to the sides of his face, forcing him to look at her again. She kissed his lips softly, ignoring the pain as she pulled up to meet him. He could feel how tense she was, so he leant down until he was forced to gently lay her on the ground. He lay atop her cautiously given the bulk of his armor, the position was awkward and forced his muscles to strain, but he could take it. It was worth it to taste her lips once more and were she not injured he would have gladly tasted more. It pained him to break the kiss, to see her reach for him as he pulled away, but he knew she would not be strong enough to follow after him. He felt strange standing at the entrance to the cave hearing a woman cry out for him to stay, it felt almost foreign, it was better for them both that he left he convinced himself. He could return to remaking the world, and she could continue to believe it was worth saving.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was a painful parting for both, neither turned from their path. However the inquisitor often found her thoughts turn to Samson and Samson found his dreams plagued with images of her, her eyes were always upon him. It was only when the inquisitor saw his name in connection with the lyrium smuggling that she had heard anything of him, she couldn't admit to anyone even herself that her heart jumped a little at the sight of his name. All the while she had to suffer Cullen’s distaste for the Samson with silence. The inquisitor was no fool she knew his deeds were wrong and cruel, but he had saved her life. She had seen there was still mercy within him however he tried to deny it.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

The inquisitor upon Cullen's request began searching for Samson, not revealing her own agenda. They thought they had finally found him, found where he was hiding. Upon reaching the temple of Dumat, the inquisitor was glad to not find Samson there but taken back to find a message left for her.

“Inquisitor,  
Please do not follow me, this is dangerous. I do not want Corypheus to hurt you. But I realize in writing this that you are stubborn, I do not wish to see you again as I know it will not be under better circumstance. I wish things could be different.  
Samson”

“He left you a message inquisitor what does it say?” Cullen pressed confused and curious.

“Same drivel as yours,” the inquisitor lied, stuffing the note into her pocket.

Saddened by Maddox's choice and confused by Samson's note, she charged free of the temple now in ruins. The inquisitor wiped away her silent tears before her companions could catch up to her and press her. She blamed the smoke and flame for her need to escape, they believed her.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The march trough the arbor wilds all led to them meeting again when Samson caught sight of her his eyes widened, he shook his head, he had not wanted this, but this was the way his life was, all cared about was taken from him in the cruelest way possible.   
He would have to kill her himself, he did not want to, but corypheus would not give him or her a choice.

So he did not look back, and marched on toward the well, hoping she would not catch up to him, but she did, so he was forced to face her.

“Samson, you don’t have to do this,” she cried.

Her fellow members of the inquisition at her side looked confused by her words and sentiment.

“It has to be this way, I am sorry.”

“As am I,” she stated as she raised a strange rune above her, it sent a strange charge through his armor, shattering it in the process, shocked and infuriated by her action, Samson growled, “what have you done?”

“That was a wake-up call. Now please listen to reason,” she tried once more.

“Kill them, but don’t touch the inquisitor she is mine,” he spat.

But he did not raise his blade or hand to the inquisitor, her companions, however, felt his wrath. Samson felt the inquisitors anger with each electrical charge that shot through him, he knew it was her casting them, he bore them with a heavy heart but remained focused upon his goal, it was too late to turn back now.

She aided her team in taking out his men, they were not defeated easily, they were strong beyond all natural ability, but they could be defeated. Freezing them seemed to have the greatest effect. She threw up a barrier around her fellows when her mana afforded her to. Protecting her friends mattered, as did saving Samson. When his final man fell to the swift blade of Cassandra, he ran at her. This forced the inquisitor's hand, and electrical pulse burned at his muscles, slowing him down just enough for Cassandra to escape his charge. Blackwall was not so lucky, her mana spent, she did the only thing she could do to stop that blade from cutting Blackwall in half. She rushed in front of Samson and stood defensively in his path, the blade was slowed enough, but it cracked her staff in half leaving her defenseless. Samson’s battle frenzy faltered when he saw her holding over her injured friend, healing him with what little strength she had, and protecting him using herself as a shield.

Cassandra saw Samson hesitate, bruised and battered she charged. Solas setting Samson aflame, taking the last of his energy as Cassandra knocked him off his feet. It was a sickening thud as he hit the ground flat, the inquisitor felt a panic rise within her. Blackwalls breathing was steady now, and her need to take to Samson’s side overran her need to hide her concern for their enemy.

“Solas heal Blackwall,” the inquisitor called as she took to Samson’s side.

She pulled his weakened body into her arms, amazed given the beating he had taken that he still lived, she was relieved.

He gave her a weak smile before he fell unconscious.

“I want him taken to Skyhold,” The inquisitor declared.

“For judgment?” Cassandra felt forced to add.

“Of course,” the inquisitor corrected herself.

But it was too late, they had all seen and heard it, something strange was going on, and none of them could understand it.

The flurry of chaos within the inquisitor's mind led to the inquisitor choosing yo drink from the well herself despite the dissenting voices of her friends, she believed this was for the best, they need not agree. It was a strange experience, like a soft voice within her mind telling her where to turn next. She hoped this voice would guide her when it came to judging Samson. How could she own the lack of objectivity she would have.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The inquisitor hated the throne, sitting in it, and judging others had never been easy but this was harder. She had tried to tell Cullen and Josephine she didn’t think she could be objective given what had occurred, they thought she meant the kidnapping, but she meant so much more that she just couldn’t tell them, but feared Samson might reveal, not to get at her but to get at Cullen. The two had been sniping at each other throughout the entirety of his travel to sky hold and on the way to his judgment.

He wouldn’t look up at the inquisitor, he looked to the chains and remarked, “if this is a kink of your’s inquisitor I can’t say I approve, I would rather it the other way round.”

Feeling a little guilty when he saw her embarrassment and panic. But he enjoyed the look of disgust and confusion upon Cullen's face. 

“You will speak to our inquisitor with respect or not at all,” Cullen growled.

Cullen did not leave Samson time to respond, as he had heard enough of him already, that blatant disrespect was the final straw. He read out Samson's crimes. Samson winced as they were reeled off, feeling shame only under her gaze.

“Samson,” she called, he could barely look up at her, she looked beautiful even in her current awkward stance, those eyes caught him and he was trapped.

“I feel you can of use to the inquisition, with all you know, you could serve us with Cullen as your mentor,” she stated in an assured tone that her expression did not match.

Cullen looked disgusted at the idea of having to work with Samson. Samson was unsure who she was punishing with this judgment, as they dragged him away he looked back to her.

Her heart lurched watching the guards treating him like a wild animal, she knew he had wronged, but he had spared her life, so now her debt was paid, why didn't she feel free she wondered.

She waited for those present at the judgment to disperse, then she followed after the guards to find them throwing Samson in a cell, this was not what she had asked of them.

When she pressed the matter they only remarked, “Commanders orders. He can't be trusted.” 

The inquisitor felt a spark of fury in being defied by her own commander, but she knew it would do her no good to argue. So she merely nodded to the guards, then watched them leave. She took to Samson's cell. The sight of him broken and accepting of his fate pained her.

“I am sorry Samson,” she called to him through the bars.

He took a long time to look up at her before he remarked, “what are you sorry for? this was not your doing."

“I will get you in normal accommodations,” she promised.

“It does not matter,” he slumped to the wall, dropping slowly to the ground, he looked so defeated.

The inquisitor rushed off to find the key, she returned quickly, but upon her opening the door Samson did not move. 

The inquisitor stepped into the cell, dropping aside him, and when he didn’t respond, she leant her head upon his tight shoulder. He relaxed enough to pull her to him, not a word passed between them. 

Samson felt confused as always things in his life things were out of his control, and he did not know what do with it, he had expected if he failed he would have no future, and he wasn’t sure he deserved one. 

The inquisitor was just as lost, as she had yet to face his master, and she was not sure if she would survive it, they only defeated Samson because he had stayed his blade.

So they both took comfort in each other’s arms, in that dank cold cell in the ruins of sky hold they clung to one another.


	3. Follow me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inquisitor has ideas of her own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shameless smut

Samson found his eyes were beginning to grow heavy, his head lolling forward. He felt so comfortable in her embrace despite the chill running through the prison block, she was starting to drift off, she had become very quiet. “Inquisitor should you not return to the comfort of your room?” he pressed, not wanting her to go, but not wanting her to suffer on his account, he had done enough.

“I will leave only if you come with me,” she countered, turning to him smiling.

She shivered as she felt the cold that ran throughout the prison block. 

“I belong in here, you don’t,” he stated with a sharp certainty that she didn’t share.

He rested his heavy head against the cold stone, resigning himself for a long stay in this prison, a place he could not harm anyone but himself. The inquisitor remained stubborn, he should have realized by now she would not be moved upon an issue if she thought herself right. 

“If you belong here then so do I,” she declared dropping back into his arms. 

He pulled her to him, sighing heavily he said, “you are so bloody stubborn...fine I will go with you, but I know this is just a scheme to get me into bed."

The humor eased the tension between them, both had so much upon their minds, lightening the mood cut through the heaviness that was threatening to push them apart.

“I need a scheme to get you into bed do I?” she teased, feeling less weary all of a sudden.

“I will struggle to keep my hands off you, it’s a long walk.” A wry smile crossed his face.

“Well we need not wait,” she purred.

“Fucking hell, I would gladly take you where I can have you, but not here.” 

Samson wrinkled his nose in disgust, looking at the dingy cell, then to her sweet face. He wondered what madness compelled her to seek solace in his arms, the lyrium had certainly taken its toll upon him, but she didn’t seem to care, her eyes sparkled with an endearing mischief whenever she looked upon him.

He dragged himself up, helping her to her feet, both smiling at each other as a mild sense of nervousness grew. They both realise that neither had had a partner they had cared about in a long time, they could have both dismissed it as a fling, but there was defiantly more to this, they could both feel it.

Walking free of the cells, Samson had not noticed his hand in hers, they strode out proudly amidst the last of the soldiers training into the late evening. Cullen glared at Samson, the inquisitor was too anxious to notice Cullen’s displeasure at the sight of them together. Cullen had tried to ignore the strange dynamic between the two, but he couldn’t ignore this. How could she choose him? But it wasn’t just a sense of jealousy, but he worried about her judgment, could it be so impaired that she would choose a run down villain, and worse be so open about it. Cullen seethed, it brought an unbidden smile to Samson’s lips, he held no great resentment toward him but it brought him some small satisfaction being picked over the pretty boy for once. Cullen was tempted to stop this in its tracks but before he had a chance to motion forward, but found a recruit was standing before him was asking him a multitude of questions, and in those moments they disappeared into the hall. Cullen grumbled under his breath, giving his recruit a tight smile before returning running training drills, someone had to be prepared. Cullen took to the thick of the training drills to help him forget.

Samson was starting to feel strange under the stares of those wondering the hall, the inquisitor seemed to not notice a thing around her. Her palm was clammy, she felt nervous about Samson, she had fantasized about it for some time and now he was here, it was real. Samson was right it was a long trip, finally reaching the inquisitor's quarters. She pressing her back to the door and looked at him from under her long lashes. She looked so luscious, her beautiful eyes locked upon his bloodshot eyes. “Samson,” she purred, “I think you should know my name, I don’t want you to cry out oh inquisitor.” She gave him a wicked grin, that made him want her even more.

 

“So what name will I be crying out?” he circled her, eyeing her like a predator to his prey.

 

“Elana,” she whispered catching his arm, gripping his collar she forced their lips together, enjoying the gasp of surprise followed by a groan of desire as they pulled closer. 

He dragged her against him, and in his desire found that he had torn her shirt open, and was now backing her to her bed while kissing her hungrily, he couldn’t get enough of her soft lips, her sweet taste, her soft full lips pressing to his. Lifting her to the bed, his hands groping at her rounded ass. His rough touch shocked and thrilled her, she was more surprised just how much she enjoyed it. He broke the kiss breathless, he held her face in his hand wrapping his fingers around her hair with his free hand, pulling her her head back, giving him the freedom to take his lips to her neck, leaving wet kisses down the nape of her neck, she groaned softly enjoying his forceful exploration of her body. His free hand kneaded her left breast, rolling the hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger, delighting in her cries he smiled wickedly to himself knowing he had only just begun to tease this delicious beauty in his arms.

 

Samson pushed her down to the bed, leaning over her taking her wanting mouth in a lustful kiss before he continued down her body, breathing heavily over her painfully hard nipples, watching her writhe with the need for his tongue to extend and stop teasing her, he held back only for as long as he could manage, before he could no longer keep himself from her, his tongue stretched forth tickling her nipple with the tip, her delighted cries, made him want more. So he took her into his mouth, sucking harshly Elana’s back arched and the sensation so close to pain thrilled her body, forcing continuous groans from her lips. This encouraged Samson to continue, those cries made his cock strain against his trousers, he had to hear more. He took to her right breast with the same animalistic lust, and Elana enjoyed every second, her sex now dripping from the desire he was creating within her. 

 

He was about to continue, his grip loosened on her hair. She saw this as her chance to take over, her head jolting up, she edged backward upon the bed, calling him to follow. He could do nothing but do as commanded, he couldn’t take her being so far from his touch. Just as he thought he had her under him, she quickly managed to slip from under him flipping him upon his back, she was now straddling him, he could not complain, the view of her curves was delicious.

 

She pulled his shirt up over his head, pushing her hand under the waist of his trousers, her fingers searching out his length, her fingers took around his hard cock, forcing a groan from his lips, she edged down, pulling his trousers down freeing him. Her warm lips took over the wet head of his cock, she enjoyed the saltly taste of his pre-cum mixing with her saliva, taking his cock into her mouth to the sound of his desired gasps, and tensing of his hips. Samson could only think how good it felt to have her mouth surrounding his throbbing cock, his eyes closed as he delighted in her soft and tentative sucking of his length, and her tongue teasing at his head curled his toes, a frustration took him when she released him. 

 

His frustration was replaced with a growl of pleasure as she pulled back over him, lowering herself onto his waiting cock until he filled her, she was tight around him, the friction sent waves of pleasure through him. She thrilled and teased him with a slow lowering upon him, pulling up with the same speed. This speed was ecstasy but he felt the urge for that release she was denying him growing, he could feel his hands taking to her hips trying to motion her to ride him harder. She felt his desperation, but she gave him no relief, well not yet. He hated and loved it, it made him desire the release all the more. 

Watching her face contort with the pleasure building within her was amazing, hearing, watching and feeling her climax drove Samson wild, she tightened around him, he was so close he needed her to ride him hard. The sound of his name upon her lips was the sexiest thing he had ever heard, he was so delighted when she decided to stop the slow tease, and she forced him inside of her, the added friction, and force of her new rhythm drew him to the release he had so desired. He came hard crying her name just as she had told him he would, he smiled as the aftershocks thrilled him, his warmth filling her. Both slowly recovering, she pulled off him with care and dropped to his side.

He still couldn’t believe that she wasn’t some apparition, or some whore he had paid to pleasure him. She was real and in his arms, it was in that moment a cold realization broke the joy of the moment. What if Corypheus took her from him? His heart lurched in his chest, the idea of losing her felt painful, he had only just found something in this world worth holding on to.

 

“What is it?” Elana pulled up taking his face in her soft warm hands.

 

“Nothing” He tried to escape her scrutiny.

 

“Oh please I see you, Samson, you can be honest with me,” she assured him.

He felt foolish for this weakness, but he found he had to tell her. “I am afraid of losing you to him, I let him hurt you once, I can’t do so again. If you give me more lyrium I could stand beside you, I wouldn’t let him hurt you,” he added desperately, still feeling the constant craving at the edge of his mind.

“No, Samson. I will not kill you with that lyrium, he didn’t care about you, but I do. This is my destiny, I will be fine. We will both have futures ahead of us that we had not imagined,” she stated with such warmth and confidence it almost soothed his fears. It almost fooled her into believing she would make it back.

 

She dropped back into his arms, he found himself conflicted, he wanted to save her, but he was getting to know how stubborn she was. The damn comfort of her arms lulled him to sleep before he could give it more thought.

 

Samson upon waking found her looking at him. “What?” he pressed sleepily, squinting through his tired eyes.

 

“Your so handsome, and more so when you look so peaceful”

 

“You're blind inquisitor?” he grumbled.

 

“Dismiss it as you wish, but I know what I see,” she retorted.

 

He loved how she sassed him, he dragged himself up, gripping her hips as he pulled under the sheets and between her legs. He tasted her just as he had always intended, devouring her with a lustful fervor. She cried with delight, gripping the sheets tightly in her hands, her back arching forcing her hips up forcing his tongue back inside her. Her head pressed back against the pillows as she cried out a fast and powerful orgasm.

 

Samson enjoyed lapping up her arousal coating his tongue, the shivers running through her lead him to surface with a self-satisfied smile upon his lips.

 

Amidst heavy breathes Elana exclaimed, “If this is how you react to compliments I will have to give them more often.”

 

They washed up enjoying each other for a moment longer before they had to return to the reality of what was to happen next. Dressed, they both left, finding her advisors having breakfast in the hall. Cullen was sinking his teeth into a peach, Samson didn’t intend to be an ass but he couldn’t help it after they prompted him to eat something “No I have already tasted something sweet this morning”

Leliana and Josephine reddened a little while they giggled. Cullen was furious, about to give him a piece of his mind when a flashback rushed into his mind, watching the inquisitor and Samson, he saw Samson how he used to be before his addictions and anger got the better of him, he couldn’t really begrudge the man someone who brought him back from the darkness could he?


End file.
